


Just a Story

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Break Up, Coercion, Dom - Freeform, Drama, Fetish, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gore, Group Sex, Guns, Hospital, Intersex, Kink, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pet, Pet Play, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Relationship Problems, Romance, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Storytelling, Threesomes, Trans, Transexual, Transgender, Vibrators, Violence, master - Freeform, polyamorous, slave - Freeform, sub, trans but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Nobody knew aside from Wade Wilson that this was all more than just a story.





	1. Justice is Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is something that I came up with while at work one day, because work is depressing and makes me think of heart-shattering things. Yay. Anyway, this is just the introduction to what's going to happen and then the story will be more linear. Along with the awesome threesome that is Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, and Robert "Bobby" Drake will be two OCs. My OC and my friend's OC. The OCs aren't exactly vital in the sense that they are the main focus. The main focus will be IceSpideypool, but the OCs help tip things off between the three and we'll all watch as they fall apart, because I have the need to share my tears. I usually write happier stories...sort of...but when I bounced this off of my friend, she encouraged me to go for it, so I'm going for it.
> 
> I own nothing of the Marvel universe(s) or characters. The OCs belong to myself and my friends.

It felt as though he wasn’t even looking out of his own eyes. He couldn’t hear a single thing. Not at first. It took five or maybe even ten minutes for the sounds and voices to register. Strong concerned voices asking him questions, the sounds of a monitor, or were there more? It was hard to tell if there was just the singular machine or if there were echoes.

What happened? What happened?

The same questions repeated over and over. He simply shook his head. Even that was painful. His eyes picked up the glimpse of a body, but was it really his own? He couldn’t feel it. Or, maybe the soreness and the pain were what made up his entire body. Hell, he’d be lucky to remember his own name.

“Deimos!”

Oh, that’s what it was. Right. His dark eyes cracked back open and he winced at the bright lights of his room, but they were quickly diminished as he heard a gruff voice snap at someone to “kill the lights”.

Blue. Large. Hairy. And, so afraid. He’d never seen such a thing. Hank McCoy nervous, scared…he’d seen him worried and concerned when he would leave from time to time, but…to see the actual face of fear…fear of what? Did he think…did he think he was going to lose him? How could that be when he was able to heal so quickly? But…why would he need to heal at all?

What happened?

That’s what he would like to know. How did he get here? What was the last thing he saw, thought, felt? Who was he with? Who found him?

His mouth was dry. Lips cracked, tongue feeling fuzzy, his voice cracked when he tried to utter a syllable. Hank was quick to press a water glass to his lips, knowing – guessing – that he didn’t have the strength to hold it. Him. Not have the strength? That was laughable.

It was true, however. He couldn’t even twitch a finger.

“It’s all right,” was the doctor’s soothing voice, a hand on his head and smoothing back his hair from his eyes. “Your flesh wounds have healed for the most part. It’s just a matter of time before your muscles and bones catch up. I’m sorry this…”

This…what?

His eyes looked around and he noticed Logan standing near the foot of his bed. Irritable looking, arms crossed in front of his chest, but it was different from how he normally was. As if you insulted one of the X-Men, insulted one of his family. But, worse.

Oh, he was remembering…what? It was…Wade…Yeah…Wade Wilson…Deadpool…he…he…

What happened…?

**-**


	2. Unconscious Violence

“Logan, that’s not fair!”

In their bedroom, Logan and his wife, Cassie, were arguing. There was high-tension, more-so than usual during their spats, and that’s because things got serious, and Logan wasn’t pleased with the circumstances.

“It’s more than fair!” he snarled from across the room, the bed between them as she stood in negligee with a brush in her hand as she had been preparing for bed when he returned. “I’ve told you _and_ him more than a handful of times that if _anything_ like this happened he’d be lucky to leave in one piece.”

The young woman, her lilac hair bouncing against the back of her shoulders, furrowed her brows, “You weren’t there, Logan. You didn’t _see_ him. You didn’t _hear_ how he sounded on the phone when he called. Willie’s hurting right now. A lot.”

“So he brings someone else down?!” The Wolverine shook his head. “No, there’s no excuse you can come up with that can make this suddenly be okay.”

“I’m not saying it’s ‘okay’!” His wife snapped back offended by his sentence. Her hand gripped the hairbrush tightly, small fist shaking. “I’m saying that he wasn’t trying to be mean!”

“Well, it isn’t ‘sex gone wrong’ either! This wasn’t an ‘accident’ where someone slipped and hit the other in the eye with his elbow or knee. Cassie, he put Deimos in the ER. He put someone with a damn _healing_ factor in the ER. Wilson actively assaulted-”

The hairbrush went flying and Logan caught it, snapping it in half as he growled. Cassandra had tears in her eyes, bottom lip quivering, “If you think I’m okay with this, I’m not! I know Willie did something…even he’s miserable, right now! He didn’t _mean_ to hurt Deimos like that, and he’s punishing himself for it. He was hurting when he did it, and he took it out on Deimos.” She sniffled, “Bobby won’t speak with him, won’t even look at me. Even _Peter_ won’t answer his calls. It’s tearing him apart, and if you don’t let him come here and apologize to Deimos, it’ll eat up at him even more.”

“Good,” Logan stomped over, his face in his wife’s for a moment as he spoke roughly. “I told him if he touches anyone on this team, he’s done, and he’s done.” He continued past her, “Let him rot.” And, he slammed the door behind himself.

Cassie stood, a bit in shock at the door, but she knew he could be this way. After three years of marriage, she knew Logan inside and out. Her tears bubbled over as she shouted, “Jackass!” She twisted, grabbing one of his books from the nightstand and chucking it at the door and watching it bounce violently off the thick wood, “Fucking asshole!” When she heard no reply, she stomped her foot, “Logan!”

When it was clear he was not returning, the young woman stumbled back until she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands covered her mouth as she started sobbing, and then her eyes as she allowed her body to slide down to the floor. Her knees curled up to her chest, her long hair acting like a curtain to block out the rest of the world as her heart throbbed and ached at the situation at hand. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. She knew Logan was right in his own way, but she felt there was something he was too stubborn to accept. And, Deimos and Wade…Deimos was hurting physically while Wade was hurting in less tangible forms. She wished this would all go away, she wanted to be in Logan’s arms, asleep and curled up in bed…but not tonight. And, for who knows how long this searing rage within him was going to last.

 

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
